Neverending
by WhatRosesReallySmellLike
Summary: Story About Mary-Lynette and Ash. First Fanfiction. REVIEW.
1. 3 More Days

**3 More Days**

**Mary-Lynette**

"Hey Mare?" My little brother, Mark, yelled.

"What Mark?" I called back. A year. That's what **HE **promised. Just 3 more days and he'd be here.

"Can you drop me of at Jade's?" His sisters. Jade, Kestrel and Rowan.

"K, I'll be there in a sec."

**Ash**

3 more day, just 3 more days. I chanted as I ran around the gym. 3 more days and I could see Mary-Lynette. Just her name made me wish she was with me. After all those months alone and waiting I can't wait to rap her in my arms.

Just 3 more days.

**Mark**

Ok so my sister found her soulmate. I'm happy for her. Really. But after watching her those first few months, I don't really know if I want him back. I mean she was locked in her room for a month. A WHOLE month. She wouldn't come out not even to eat. She sat there crying.

She got better, but I've heard her crying in her room.

She acts fine, but I wonder how she'll react when he comes back. Well I'll worry later of to Jades!

Ok, so this chapter is really short. First Fanfic so yeah be nice. Ok so Review!


	2. 2 More Days

**2 More Days**

**Mary- Lynette**

Yesterday at Jade, Kestrel and Rowan's house, they were getting ready for when Ash came back. We could have been there for hours. Watching them look so excited about Ash coming was painful. I couldn't watch as they talked about a surprise party

Why couldn't Ash just come back now?

Because my stupid self sent him away. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid.

Hmm... Is it clear enough to go star watching tonight?

I couldn't remember the last time I went. It reminded me so much of Ash.

Right now I was sitting in my room staring at my school work. The month I was in my room I did my work online. At first it was hard because I couldn't see through my tears, but I eventually could hold them back long enough to finish my work .

Anyway, I'm one of the highest scoring (in everything) students in school.

In 2 more days I graduate then I'm hopefully going to get into Harvard.

In 2 more days Ash will come back. I miss him so much. It feels like someone has ripped my heart out of my chest just thinking about him. I wish I could curl up and cry. But that won't help anything.

Besides I've waited nearly 12 months, I can wait a few more days.

Well just 2 more.

**Mark**

So I'm still not sure if Ash coming back is such a good idea. But maybe he'll help Mare and she'll actually be... be more normal.

I hope he can help her.

**Ash**

2 more days.

That's how long until I could see my other (and better) half.

2 more days wasn't hard to wait was it? After nearly 12 months I could handle 2 more days right?

No

I'm sure to die any longer. No joke.

Sometimes the soulmate principle sucked. Why couldn't I just go back now? Oh that's right, cause of my idiot nature. Great. Right now I'm back in the gym, running MORE laps.

You never know when Thierry will call you to do a mission. I hope he doesn't call on me in the next 2 days.

My dad wasn't that excited when I told him the girls were staying in the middle of nowhere I wonder how he'd react if he knew I was going back and hopefully staying. I mean I'm sure I've changed enough. I've joined Circle Daybreak, saved lives AND haven't slept with/feed of a human since I left Mary-Lynette.

Maybe I'll get lucky and Mare will be happy to see me. Goddess, I hope she is.

2 more days, 2 more days, 2 more days.

**Jade**

YYYAAAAYYYYY! My big brother's coming back in 2 days! I'm SOOOOOOO excited! I mean sure he was a jerk before but I think he's kinda sweet now. Especially since he found Mary-Lynette.

Mark isn't so sure it's a good idea if he comes back. Well he does have a point. Mary-Lynette was crying for ages but I think being with Ash will cheer her up.

Speaking of Mark, Where was he? He was supposed to be here and HOUR ago.

If I was Mark where would I be?

**Ok SORRY! This chapters REALLY short again! But it's like 10pm and I had HEAPS of homework/school work today. I'll try and make the next one longer. **

**Now click the magic button and Review! Luv Ya. Sign Out.**


End file.
